


Mere Monstrosity

by jesuswchrist



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Knives, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: shayne has a weird feeling about his friend kimmy’s new boyfriend, damien. turns out damien has done some bad shit, and the only place people are safe is the local 7-11. because as everyone knows, insane people hate 7-11.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the prologue!!! no set update schedule, but you’ll know soon!
> 
> I will be adding tags as the story progresses, as I don’t wanna spoil it in the tags when the story has barely been written yet.
> 
> Thanks for the support y’all!!

** two and a half years ago **

"Kimmy, you need a boyfriend." Shayne said, talking to his best friend as they walked through the quad.

"Oh shut up!" Kimmy said, elbowing him. "You need to date someone too bitchboy!" 

Shayne's jaw dropped.

"Well luckily for me I put the bi in bitchboy." He joked, making Kimmy chuckle. 

"Imma go get a drink real quick. go ahead without me, i'll catch up."

Suddenly Kimmy bumped into a guy in a black shirt and jeans. He was looking down at his phone and smiling gleefully.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kimmy apologized. 

"Oh no biggie!" He said, looking up and smiling at Kimmy. "See you 'round!" 

Kimmy blushed and smiled, but continued walking. she suddenly got a text from her friend, Courtney.

** Courtney **

_help._


	2. Chapter 2

** present day **

_*knock knock knock*_

"Yes?" Shayne asked, turning his head to see who was knocking on his door frame.

"Hey Shayne. I'm headin' out. I'll be back in a couple hours. Will you please fill the cat's food and water bowl's while I'm out?" Kimmy said, now leaning against the door. Shayne was in awe. He put the book he was reading down on his bed and turned his whole body towards her.

"Wow. Where are you off to?" Shayne inquired.

"A date. now back to _my _question. Can you please do that for me?" Kimmy answered quickly.

"Sure. Have fun!" Shayne said, slightly off-put, though Kimmy knew not why.

soon after the exchange, the doorbell rang. Kimmy walked to not leave her date waiting. She opened the door and there he was. Dressed in a nice suit jacket and slacks.

"Hi Damien!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i like writing short chapters? i assure you they will get longer as the story continues :)


End file.
